Jung E-young
"I must keep running for the brighter future, one mistake, that's all it takes to end everything." Jung E-young is the first Pilot encountered in the game, and is one of only two Pilots that every player in the game is guaranteed to have access to, the other being Hanazawa Lena. She is an Attack Type Pilot, and uses the Justice Mech. Permanent Stations, Rank R.E.A.P - GODDESS KISS, First Lieutenant. Personality Serious, prudent; strong sense of responsibility; nevertheless, tenderhearted. She has a habit of murmuring repeatedly when she is in an unfavorable situations. Look Jung E-young is a cool beauty with long, straight, black hair that is usually tied back. She has a peach-pink skin-tone, a sharp nose point and gray cat-like eyes. She claims to be a full B-cup. Scenario List Story 1: Meticulous Girl Story 2: The First Encounter Story 3: Decision Story 4: Suspicion Story 5: Let's go out on a date Story 6: Brother's Island Story 7: Mysterious Man Story 8: Brother and Sister Background History E-young grows up in the Catholic orphanage, located on the outskirts of Pusan, South Korea. Priest Su Han takes care of her ever since she lost both of her parents from a car accident in her childhood. E-young is also raised and impacted by E-han and E-na, whom E-young looks up as her own older brother and sister. Everything has been pleasantly peaceful at the orphanage until the mad scientist Kain starts the world war with his brainwashing chemical, Obedience. Right away, E-han and E-na enlist in GODDESS KISS, a specialized pilot force unit of R.E.A.P to fight against Kain and his Empire. Wanting to follow their path to becoming a pilot, E-young drops out of high school and enters the Officer Academy. A few years later, E-young graduates top of her class and joins GODDESS KISS to finally see her brother and sister again. Sadly, their joy of reunion does not last long. During a mission, E-young loses focus and falls into a trap, putting herself in a great danger. E-han, drastically jumping into the trap to successfully rescue E-young, never makes it out. Blaming herself for E-han’s death, E-young spends week after week in grief. Then, she accidentally discovers her brother’s last voice message in his files and goes through the record. Realizing that E-han longed to finish the war to restore the peaceful life with his orphanage family, E-young toughens herself up and returns to GODDESS KISS to assist the new commander. Unit Justice Tactics (Arena) Using E-young We're in need of editors. Please help in filling up the data for this and the rest of the pilots'. Countering E-young Despite being the first unit unlocked at the start of the game, the Justice brings power to the table to support her team. *The Justice is usually paired with the Red Lion (Ariel Rossi). Seeing this duo in the opponent's team is usually a sign that your team needs to either increase attack or defense. *The Justice's Whirlwind Shot can decimate a unit into shreds. Get a defense buff or heal the wounded unit to continue fighting. *Eliminating her without triggering her Sharing Weakness skill can prevent your opponents from getting an edge in the fight. Costumes Category:Pilots Category:Battlesuit Pilots Category:Scenario Pilots